Kali's Daughters
Kali's Daughters choose to embrace Death as a natural part of the cycle of Creation, seeking out and ending those things which cling too long to life so that they may make room for new growth. Kali's Daughters use ceremonial kris daggers, statues of the goddess Kali, black paints and dyes, and ritual drugs and incenses. Initiation: The Dark Mother's Kiss Requirements: Obrimos (Death Inferior), Gnosis 1, Forces 1, Death 1, Stealth 1 The newborn Daughter gains the Favored Attribute of Dexterity, the Favored Practices of Veiling, Fraying and Unmaking, and Death becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. Kali's Daughters are a Theurgic tradition. First Attainment: Shadow's Grace Requirements: Gnosis 2, Death 2, Stealth 2 By inviting the darkness to envelop her, the mage hides herself from sight and muffles sounds that might betray her presence. The mage may add her rank in the Death Arcanum to all her Stealth dice pools to remain hidden in shadow. Second Attainment: Mother of Darkness Requirements: Gnosis 3, Death 3, Stealth 3 While under cloak of darkness, the mage always adds her rank in the Death Arcanum to her Defense. Optional Arcanum: Prime 3 With Prime 3, Kali's Daughter may Push herself Physically while in darkness to completely suppress her own life-force and aura, rendering her almost completely invisible to all supernatural sight. Subtract her rank in the Prime Arcanum from the successes achieved by any supernatural power that might see her, for the purposes of determining whether the power works against her and her alone. Third Attainment: The Good Death Requirements: Gnosis 4, Death 4, Stealth 4 Kali's Daughters are expert assassins. Whenever the mage successfully wounds a target with the bladed weapon that serves as her ritual tool, if that target did not apply their Defense to the roll, she may choose to have the weapon deal an additional number of health levels of lethal damage equal to her rank in the Death Arcanum. Optional Arcanum: Prime 4 With Prime 4, Kali's Daughter may choose to collect the health levels dealt as mana on a one-for-one basis. Kali's Daughters Rotes Open the Third Eye (Prime •, Covert) Roll: Wits + Occult + Prime + 1 Cost: None By cutting her tongue and smearing a drop of blood across her forehead, the Daughter of Kali opens her third eye. For one scene per success, the mage gains Prime-based Mage Sight, and may perceive spells and supernatural effects. Show Me Your Sins (Death ••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Empathy + Death + 1 Cost: None By peering into another being's eyes with her third eye, Kali's Daughter perceives the health of his soul. Sanity, Derangements and spiritual diseases are all laid bare, as are any unnatural effects prolonging his life. Dance of Life and Death (Life •••, Vulgar) Roll: Dexterity + Athletics + Life + 1 Cost: 1 Mana Engaging in a vigorous dance while casting this spell, the Daughter's Dexterity is increased by 1 per success for the remainder of the scene, up to a maximum bonus equal to her rank in the Life Arcanum. Additionally, all Dexterity + Athletics and Dexterity + Expression rolls involving balance and dancing gain the rote quality. Black Mother Guide My Hand (Forces •••, Covert) Roll: Dexterity + Firearms + Forces + 2 + Weapon accuracy Cost: 1 Mana By praying to the Dark Mother as she unleashes a ranged attack, her projectile is guided with unseen force. Use the Potency as the attack roll, and the attack gains extra Damage and Armor Piercing equal to the mage's Rank in Forces. Demon-Fire (Forces ••••, Vulgar) Roll: Dexterity + Brawl + Forces + 2 Cost: 1 Mana The Mage chants a hymn to Kali-ma, and her hands erupt in unholy fire. Her unarmed strikes now do lethal damage, or aggravated damage to beings vulnerable to flame. Each success adds +1 to the fire damage dealt for the remainder of the scene. Black Mother, Hold Me In Your Hand (Death •••••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Survival + Death + 1 Cost: 1 Mana This spell may only be invoked when the mage is on the verge of death – she must have at least one Aggravated wound, and her last wound box must be filled with Lethal or Aggravated damage. This spell may even be cast reflexively, as the mage's last health box is filled with Aggravated damage. The mage awakens, ignores all wound penalties, and will remain conscious and mobile for one turn per success. At the end of this time span, she dies. Rend Open the Black Gate (Death ••••• + Spirit •••••, Vulgar) Roll: Strength + Occult + Death Cost: 1 Mana By slashing at the air with her dagger and emitting a horrific scream, Kali's Daughter calls all manner of demons to her aid. Each success calls one spirit or ghost across the Twilight, which will be enraged and ready to fight on the Daughter's behalf. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Obrimos Category:Theurges